LAKEHURST IT ALSO GOES THERE
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: DEGRASSI NEVER HAPPENED THIS IS THE OUTLOOK ON THE LIVES OF SEVERAL STUDENTS AT LAKEHURST; THERE LIVES ARE DRAMATIC AS IT GOES THERE, FOCUSES ON FRESHMAN AND SOPHMORE YEARS FOR NOW, BUT LATER IT WILL DEVELOP, FOR NOW IT'S LITTLE DRAMA, PLZ REVIEW!
1. MOTHER MAY I LIE TO YOU?, PART ONE S1

**LAKEHURST**

**001. "MOTHER MAY I LIE TO YOU PT.1"**

**There she stood, a teenage girl with her hair wrapped into a ponytail, she was smiling to herself in the mirror, she grabbed her plaid black and white nap sack and looked at herself in the mirror again, and she opened her mouth to speak, but another voice came out, "Holly Janette Sinclair, if you don't get your butt down here, you'll miss the first day of school!" yelled her mother from all the way down the stairs. Holly J. hurriedly ran down the stairs and sat down at the table. "Hun, are you still worried about your first day?" asked her mother. "Yes mom, but it's only the 8th grade I'm pretty sure I can handle it" Holly J. shot back. "Of course you can, we're Sinclairs, we can do anything!" her mother shouted with glee. "Speaking of Sinclair's, where's Heather?" asked Holly J. speaking of her older sister who always had a mind of her own. "She's already off, you know that girl, can't keep a leash on her" said her mother, acting as if she knew where Heather was. Holly J. thought to herself, Heather is always off doing what she wants, ever since dad left she acts like she never has to listen to mom, it's gonna get her hurt one day and I know it. "Well of you go!" shouted her mother rushing her out the door. "Bye mom!" yelled Holly J. back with her doughnut in her hand.**

**Students were rushing in from the front doors for their first day at LAKEHURST, or first day back to LAKEHURST. There was a guy holding a camera, and there was a girl speaking in front of the camera. "Hi, goodmorning everyone! welcome back to another year at LAKEHURST, and for some welcome to LAKEHURST! Here you can find anything...from books to good looking people like myself, I'm Jennifer Laplosky signing off!" said Jennifer finishing up her broadcast. "Okay that's all Reggie" said Jennifer apparently talking to the camera guy. "Hi, excuse me, I'm new here and I'd like to know where Mr. Langston's class is" said a young girl who had her hair in pig tail braids. "What are you in like the 5th grade?" said Jennifer noticing the girls hair. "Um...no" said the girl. Jennifer had already left. "Anya!" yelled a familiar voice. "Holly J.!" yelled Anya back. The two were best friends since last year. "I'm so glad you're here, maybe you can help me find my classes" said Anya as her and Holly J. made their way across the hall.**

**"Settle down class!" yelled Mr. Langston as he made his way around the room. "Can we sit here?" asked Anya talking to a boy who's hair was covering his eyes. "Sure" shotback the boy. "Sav, you know that's my seat!" yelled a girl. "Well Mia i'm sorry, but this girl threatened me!" joked Sav. "Oh, I'm sorry!" apologized Anya. "Oh it's okay, you can sit there it's about time Sav made other friends than just me!" said Mia grabbing her bags and sitting on the opposite side of Holly J. Holly J. then smiled and said to herself, "Welcome to 8th grade Holly J."**

**Gym Class was filled with a bunch of students, but they were 10th and 9th graders. "Alright, Bruce let's see some warm ups!" said Coach Kurney. "Man there's no way i'm doing that" said Johnny. "Sav you're up next!" yelled the coach. "Oh just great!" Sav said to himself. "Man that looks hard" whispered a boy. Sav was about to go on until he fell down. "Everyone hit the showers!" said the coach blowing the whistle. "You alright man?" asked a boy holding his hand out. "Yeah i'm fine" said Sav pulling up. "Riley...this is Travis" said Riley. "I'm Sav" Sav shotback. "Nice to meet you Sav, around here you're either a winner or a loser, so try to be a winner" said Travis heading for the showers.**

**A girl who has a piercing on her nose was in the hall way holding up papers. "Join the fight people!" she yelled. "Jane, baby sis! put that down" said a boy. "Lucas, it's the rights to cancel the school's play!" said Jane. "Look people actually like the play!" said her brother. "Fine! it's their funerals anyway" said Jane grabbing the rest of the protest papers.**

**Holly J. had finally finished her first day of school and was here at home, she opened the door. "Mom you home?" she yelled. Then there was a fumbling and then a giggle, "Heather?" said Holly J. making her way up the stairs, she turned the corner and opened her sisters bedroom door and saw her teacher Mr. Keltz on top of her sister. "Heather!" yelled Holly J. in disbelief. "Holly J.!, this isn't..." said Heather. "You should go" she finished talking to Mr. Keltz. Mr. Keltz left through the window, then Heather closed it and made her way over to Holly J., "You can't tell mom, okay?" said Heather. "I have to, she's our mother!" shouted Holly J. "Please I beg you Holly J.!" pleaded Heather. "Fine I won't" said Holly J. "Thank you" whispered Heather before leaving to go downstairs. Leaving Holly J. in the middle of her doorway thinking to herself, what is she getting into?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. MOTHER MAY I LIE TO YOU?, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**002. "MOTHER MAY I LIE TO YOU? PT.2"**

**It had been a couple of days since Holly J. last caught her sister and that sick monster in the same room together, she couldn't bring herself to look at that man as a teacher anymore, but a sick pyscho who uses teenage girls as a tool, an object, and then tosses them to the side. She had to tell someone, other than her mother, and then she thought Anya? Sav? Mia...Mia seem like the only person that would listen to her at this point, but for some strange reason her mind told her to go and talk to Jane Valieri. Jane was the type of girl that would always speak her mind in any situation, and some how that's what Holly J. needed.**

**"Jane, can I talk to you?" asked Holly J. "Um...sure" wondering what could Holly J. want from her. "Look a few days ago, my sister, Heather was with a guy in her room" said Holly J. "What girl isn't these days" shotback Jane. "She was with Mr. Keltz!" yelled Holly J. as her voice echoed in the girls bathroom. "Okay, okay calm down" said Jane placing her hands on Holly J.'s shoulders, "Have you told your mom?" asked Jane finishing up. "How can I, I promised" said Holly J. coming out of a state of shock. "Look just tell your mom, it's the best thing you can do right now" said Jane before leaving the bathroom.**

**"Keep going Sav!" yelled Coach Kurney. From across the gym Travis and Riley were talking, "Man coach has really been riding Sav, huh?" said Riley. "Nah, remember how he treated us the first day?" asked Travis, reminding Riley of the hard times they had when Coach was at their old school. **

**A blonde-haired girl walked pass Lucas and slapped him on the forehead "Sup loser!" said the girl. "Leslie, what up!" shotback Lucas. "Nothing much, just got transferred into this class" said Leslie. "What did you do this time?" asked Lucas, knowing Leslie was the "bad-girl" type. "Nothing that teacher just lied and said I called her a bitch" said Leslie. "You didn't" said Lucas. "Look she was being one, but anyways who's the girl that you're after this year?" finished Leslie. "I don't know yet" said Lucas as he was gazing at Mia.**

**"Man I hate gym class" said Sav meeting Mia and Anya in the hall way. "What's his problem?" asked Anya. "It's coach, he's been treating Sav like dirt" said Mia. "I'll never walk in that class again" said Sav. "You should, you're looking great" said Anya leaving the group. "Wow maybe I should keep working out!" yelled Sav running to the gym. Mia just laughed at her friend.**

**"Mom, you home" yelled Holly J. as she made her way into her house. "In here hun" called her mother from the living room. Holly J. made her way into the living room and sat down beside her mother. "I need to tell you something" said Holly J. tearing up. "Sweety what is it?" asked her mother, then Heather walked in the door, and glared at Holly J. angrily. "Tell me everything" her mother finished.**

**All of a sudden a police car came by and had Mr. Keltz inside of it. "How could you Holly J.! I love him" said Heather, but all of a sudden a hand came across Heather's face. "I did not raise a slut!" yelled her mother, and for the first time, Holly J. knew things would change, especially when her mother said. "You're living with your grandmother, you'll go to that Degrassi Community school, understand!" commanded her mother. "Fine" said Heather heading into the house to pack her things. "You did the right thing baby girl" said her mother rubbing her face. Holly J. knew that she had gotten the biggest secret off of her chest, nothing else mattered, but for some strange reason, before Heather left, she had the look, that look that said, "This isn't over yet!" **


	3. WEIGHT OF THE WORLD

**LAKEHURST**

**003. "WEIGHT OF THE WORLD"**

**Holly J. and Anya were on their way through the doors of the school, when all of a sudden Jennifer bumped into Anya, "Watch it! fat-ass!" yelled Jennifer talking to Anya. "Sorry Jennifer!" yelled back Anya. "You don't have to take that from her, you know that right?" asked Holly J. "Yeah of course, do I look a little fat to you?" asked Anya. "Come to think of it" said Holly J. Anya gasped, "Kidding, you look great" reassured Holly J. "Seeyah later" yelled Holly J. heading off to her class. Anya sat there thinking to herself, what can I do to lose weight?**

**"Riley think of how much money we'd make!" said Sav going around the class room. "Man I don't know?" question Riley. "Don't know about what?" asked Travis unaware of what was going on. "Sav thinks we should form a band" said Riley feeling Travis in. "Bad idea dude, I plan on playing football next year!" said Travis. "Me too!" said Riley. "Okay guys when that time comes will end the band, and let some other losers handle that kind of stuff, what do you guys think?" asked Sav. "We're in!" Riley and Travis both said at the same time.**

**Anya and Mia were at the mall picking out clothes. "What about this one?" asked Mia. "It's my size too!" she finished. "Oh! this one" said Anya, "Nevermind" said Anya notices the size of the shirt. "Oh don't worry about it maybe we can find you one in a bigger size" said Mia assuring her friend. "Oh because that's what I am to you big huh?" yelled Anya. "Anya I never said that" said Mia, "Well you didn't have to, just say it Mia, I'm fat, and ugly! I'm done!" yelled Anya leaving the store, and leaving Mia wondering what just happened. **

**Anya was at home in her bathroom, that connected to her room, she then thought to herself, and before stopping she took her finger and stuck it down her throat, and she threw up.**

**"Alright let's hear it!" yelled Lucas. Travis, Riley, and Sav were all playing off key. "Wait, what was that?" asked Lucas rubbing his ears. "It's the song our band was thinking of playing" said Sav. "Yeah keep practicing" said Lucas before turning around to Jane. "What are they doing?" she asked. "Forming a band" Lucas shotback. "Great just what Lakehurst needs another band" said Jane. **

**"Hey Anya, what was that, at the mall you totally dissed me" said Mia. "Look don't worry about it, because I'm not blubber butt anymore, so bye" said Anya walking away. "Wait what are you talking, about who called you blubber butt" asked Mia. "Jennifer, she called me fat-the a word" said Anya. "So, Jennifer's like so not as thin as a rose, and what are you talking about you're handling it, are you?" thought Mia to herself. "Promise me, you won't tell" said Anya. "No, i'm not promising you anything Anya, you have to stop, and not worry about what anyone tells, please, you'll stop right?" asked Mia, and then Anya looked at her, "Yeah I promise" said Anya. Then Jennifer walked by, "Hey there Anya, blubbler face, MacPherson" Jennifer teased, with Brianna by her side. "Look just because you're not skinnier then a twig, doesn't mean other people have to be!" said Anya finally having the courage to stand up to her. "Whatever" said Jennifer walking away. "Go Anya!" yelled Mia high-fiving her friend. "Let's go" Anya said as they both headed away from the school.**


	4. ACE OF SPADES

**LAKEHURST**

**004. "ACE OF SPADES"**

**Johnny was at his computer online as usual, the clock read "10:51", "Johnny get off that computer it's almost 11!" shouted his father, as his words echoed through the walls. "Yeah I'm shutting it down now!" Johnny called back, ignoring his father's wishes. Then Johnny saw an ad that read "You can win big bucks, just have a credit card, and you're on your way to MONEY" money was the only word that stood out to him the most. All he needed was a credit card, he had to play, he looked towards his door, and shut his computer down, after book marking the website.**

**"Here you are people, take one and pass them around!" yelled Jane. "Jane what's this?" asked Brianna grabbing one. "It's a help-line I've decided to create, it helps teens like ourselves" Jane shotback, passing another paper out. Just then Jane noticed Lucas starring at Mia in an akward way, she walked over, "Don't think about it, that's disturbing" said Jane. "What?" said Lucas noticing Jane has just blocked his view of Mia. "She's in the 8th grade, you're in the 11th, do the math" Jane finished running back into the middle of the hall way.**

**"So dude are you going to get the credit card" asked Bruce talking to Johnny. "Yeah, I have to" said Johnny to his unsure friend. "Your parents are going to be like mad when they find out" said Bruce walking away. "No they won't because I won't tell them" said Johnny unaware of the cost of his dark deed. **

**Jennifer was sitting in the hallway by a table that had a sign reading Cheer-Squad Tryouts, Join Now! "Awesome, a cheer squad" yelled Anya with glee. "Not for people who can't fit in the shorts honey" Jennifer said. "Shut up!" Mia shotback talking to her friend. "Yeah let them tryout" Lucas said walking by, and glancing at Mia. "Fine!" said Jennifer, "Anything for him, man I'd kill to be with Lucas" Jennifer finished, while Mia was just starring off at the boy in amazement. **

**Johnny was at home and he had just taken his fathers Credit Card, and typed in the number. "Alright that's over now, let's play" Johnny said to himself as clicked the bright green button that read play. Just then the computer read "GAME OVER" and Johnny sunk in deperation, because he had just played for hours and hours, and there was a total of 30 bucks left on his dad's credit card, and he knew he was dead.**

**The next day at school, Johnny was outside and then a boy came over to him, "You Johnny DiMarco?" said the boy. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Johnny shotback. The boy then punched Johnny in the face, then Bruce came over to help in the fight. Jane noticed this and ran inside of the school to get Principal Sheppard. **

**Johnny then went back home, and opened the door. "Johnny you all right boy?" asked his father noticing his eye. "Dad, I did something bad, and I really need you to understand" Johnny whispered. "Son whatever it is, you can tell me" said his father as he came to the boys level. Johnny smiled at his father and was ready to tell him everything, and he knew things would somehow be okay.**


	5. NIGHTMARES

**LAKEHURST**

**005. "NIGHTMARES"**

**Jane was in her bed all warm, and cozy, she was alseep, she was dreaming, peacfully. "Janie girl" said a man, as he through a young girl on the bed. Then the girl screamed, and Jane shot up from the bed, with sweat running down her face. She looked around her room, and finally turned over and drifted back to sleep.**

**"Holly J.!" shouted Anya as she made her way over to her friend. "Hey Anya, wassup!" Holly J. shotback. "I was wondering would you like to come to a sleepover I had planned for you, me, and Mia?" asked Anya. "Sure, I'll be there" said Holly J., she then noticed that Jane wasn't protesting the latest news, so she went over to see what was going on. **

**"Jane, you okay?" asked Holly J. as she eased her way over to the bench. "I'm fine" said Jane as she sniffled. "No you're not" said Holly J. sitting down next to her, "What's wrong?" she finished. "It's just, I've been having these weird dreams lately, and I don't know how to explain them" said Jane. "Well what happened in them?" asked Holly J. "There was a little girl, and then there was a man, then the girl screamed" Jane whispered the last part. "Well I don't know how to explain that..." Holly J. said but was interrupted by Jane when she said, "It was me..," Jane said, "What?" asked Holly J., "The little...it was me, I was screaming at my father in the dream" Jane finished, she then got up and said, "I have to go talk to Lucas". **

**Sav was in the Music Room, then Riley walked in the room, "Sup Sav" said Riley as he gave his friend some dap. "Look man, I'm trying to boost up these cords so we can play today" Sav said. "Wait today, you mean in the auditorium?" Riley said in disbelief. "Yeah, we're ready right?" Sav questioned. "Yeah we're totally ready, it's just that, nobody knows that we even created a band" Riley finished. "I'll see if Jane will help, she's good at protesting you know" Sav said. **

**Lucas was there with Leslie, he then saw Jane coming over and he motioned Leslie away, "Jane sup!" he said pulling her into a hug. "Look um, I was thinking...why did dad leave?" asked Jane, "We're not discussing this!" Lucas said walking away. "No, Luke please tell me" Jane pleaded with her brother. "You said he ripped you're pajamas, and did somethings" Lucas whispered. "Oh my God" Jane said covering her mouth, Jane then ran out of the school, and nothing mattered, nothing she was in the middle of the road.**

**Sav was all over the school looking for Jane, he then looked out the window and saw in the middle of the road, he ran outside, "Jane!...Jane!" he yelled, Sav then saw a car heading straight for Jane. Jane turned around and saw the car, someone didn't see her, they were looking for something, Jane just starred, and the visions were hitting her harder and harder, Her dad throwing her on the bed, her screaming, the pain, the "We'll fix your pajamas" speech, everything! Jane knew nothing else mattered, Holly J. saw the car and she saw Jane, "Jane!" she yelled "Get out of the way!" Holly J. finished. Then Sav jumped on Jane, pushing her out of the way, then Jane looked at her hands, and said to herself "I have nothing else left to lose", and Sav looked at her, wondering what just happened.**


	6. CHECKING BACK INTO REALITY

**LAKEHURST**

**006. "CHECKING BACK INTO REALITY"**

**Travis was standing at the end of the hall, and then Bruce came over to him, "You got the money?" asked Bruce. "That depends, you got the book?" Travis questioned back. "Yeah right here, porn's the best money can buy" Bruce whispered in a high voice. "Alright here" said Travis making the deal quick as possible, he then looked up and down at the first page, and then walked away after closing the book and stuffing it in his book bag.**

**"So Jane's stuck at home?" asked Holly J., talking to Lucas. "Yeah poor girl tried to kill herself" snickered Jennifer butting into the conversation. "Shut up Jennifer!" Holly J. shot out. "Yeah she's at home for a while, I guess she thinks dad did that stuff to her" Lucas said. Lucas then left, and Holly J. stood there, thinking, Jane's telling the truth and I know it.**

**Riley was on the drumbs beating them, and Sav was messing with the microphone stand, then Travis walked in the room, and sat down, he was sweaty, real sweaty. "Dude you okay?" Riley asked. "Man I just got something from Bruce" Travis managed to get out. "What?" Sav asked. "Porn" Travis said throwing the book on the table, page 13, sexy stuff!" Travis finished. "Dude, you can get in serious trouble for this" Riley said warning Travis. "No I can't it's mine, and teachers can't look in your personal items. "We got practice man!" Sav shouted. "Fine, let me go put this in my locker and I'll come back" said Travis.**

**Holly J. was sitting there waiting for Lucas to come out of the school, "Lucas do you mind if I come over your house later on this evening, after school, perhaps?" asked Holly J., hoping the boy would say yes. "Sure" Lucas shotback. Holly J. knew what she was going to do as soon as she saw Jane, ask her to tell her everything, and leave no details out. **

**Mia and Anya were in the hallway, when all of a sudden Travis shot by them, "Dude where's the fire!" Mia said grabbing his arm, being sarcastic. "No fire, just need to get to my locker" Travis said before leaving, "You can't locker check!" Anya shot out, "Everyone has to stay here until they finish" Mia finished. "Wait Locker CHECK!" Travis managed to get out with it, taking a breath with each word, knowing that they would find the book, and it would cost him his whole year. Just then a whole crowd was laughing, and then they all saw it the pornography book. "Oh man" whispered Travis. Mia and Anya looked at each other, and then pulled Travis aside, "You can share a locker with me, until this all blows over, they don't who's locker that is" said Mia. "Mr. Heath, a word" shouted Mr. Sheppard. Travis then went with the principal into his office. "Well I guess they found his homework" whispered Anya, Mia just looked at her, before the two went to clean up the mess that was made at their lockers.**

**Holly J. came to the big brown-wooden down, and knocked on it a total of three times, Jane opened the door, "Hi Jane" Holly J. said. "Hey, wassup" said Jane. "Um, right now you need a friend, and since you helped me, I'm going to help you, okay?" Holly J. finished. Jane looked at the girl, then she hugged her, knowing Holly J. was a real friend.**


	7. WHAT I WANT

**LAKEHURST**

**007. "WHAT I WANT"**

**Holly J. had been looking at him for a while, she noticed him in the hall, the cafeteria, but she knew that if an 8th grader and an 9th grader would hook up, then their would be dire consequences, but she had to have him, Travis, is all she could think about.**

**"Okay so you like the guy, right?" asked Mia talking to Holly J. "Yes, but I'll never tell him that to his face, he's a 9th grader, and he has more important things to do than hook up with some 8th grader, who hasn't had a thing to do with this school so far" said Holly J. all in one breath. "Look, all you have to do is get involved" Mia finished before leaving to go to her next class. "Get involved, huh?" Holly J. said to herself. Then she noticed the pep rally papers on the bullentin board, and she quickly grabbed one and went the opposite direction.**

**Mia was sitting in the classroom, then Mrs. Tanner passed down papers to each row, "This is your project for the next week, you will have to create a chart of what the average 8th grader does around school, pick a partner and hop to it" the witty teacher finished before heading over to her desk. Mia looked around the room, searching for a partner, one she could trust, Anya nor Sav were in her class, so she didn't have no clue on who she should pick. Then a boy came over to her, "Wanna be my partner?" asked the boy. "Yeah sure, thanks,um..." Mia said, annoyed by the fact she didn't even know the boy's name. "Roger" he said, "Mia" she shotback shaking his hand. **

**"Alright I think we should..." Jennifer began, but she was interrupted by Holly J. jumping in front of her, "Alright people let's see here I think we should have the pep rally based on football player, cheer leaders, and the chess club, but they have to be dressed like chess board pieces!" Holly J. yelled across the room. "That's actually not a bad idea" Jennifer said to Holly J. "You're on the committee" Jennifer finished. Holly J. only smiled and then she walked over to where Travis was standing, "Hi Travis" she said. "Hey Holly J., you really had a great idea you know that right" Travis finished looking at her. "Look Travis, I was thinking...do you" Holly J. began. "Do I what?" Travis shot out, noticing she was wanting to ask him something but couldn't. "I really like you, and I want you to be my boyfriend, and I know 8th and 9th graders don't hook up, but I really, really" Holly J. started, but couldn't finish because Travis had just pulled her into a kiss, "You talk way to much" he said, walking away. Holly J. only starred at the boy, she was shocked he did it, but glad he did it as well.**

**Mia was at Roger's house, she was a little nervous about it at first, but they started working, and she felt right afterwards. "Son!" a voice called that sounded drunk. "Oh no!" Roger said, "Mia come on, you gotta go" Roger told Mia. Roger quickly got Mia to the back door, where he rushed her out, he managed to sit back down at the table before his father opened the door. Mia peeped around the corner wondering what's happening, she could she because the door was made of glass. She saw Roger's dad saying something, but she couldn't think of what, the thing that she knew, the thing that scared her, was the punch that Roger's father laid on Roger's face, and the constant kicking. Mia ran all the way to the stop sign, she grasped the pole, it was cold, but not as cold as what she had just witnessed, she had to tell, she had to, but she kept thinking "Who else would Roger live with?" Mia thought about this, while gasping for air due to her running about a mile away from the scene.**


	8. LOOKS MATTER

**LAKEHURST**

**008. "LOOKS MATTER"**

**Anya was in her bathroom, looking in the mirror, she pulled off her rubber bands, that held her pigtailed-braids together, she looked herself. "I'm ugly" she said, the words echoeing inside her head. She then took her hands and started to un-braid the pigtails, while looking at the brush and the grease on the counter, she thought to herself, "Change is good, change is not wrong".**

**Mia eased into the school, she saw Roger heading for her, "Hey Roger" she whispered. "Hey Mia, look yesterday, sorry for the rush, but my dad, he doesn't like me inviting people over" Roger said. "Is that why he hits you" Mia had said it, she didn't plan on it, but she said it. "Look you can't tell anyone, okay?" Roger was pleading now. "Why can't I, Roger, he hit you, Ms. Connie, she can help you, she's the guidance counselor" Mia said. "Please Mia, he's a monster, I'll be fine" Roger said before leaving. Mia starred at the boy, that's when Leslie came over, "Hey Leslie, how do you help someone that doesn't want to be helped?" Mia asked the girl, who seemed like she knew everything. "You can't" Leslie said walking away. For once she didn't have all the answers. **

**Sav, Riley, and Travis were standing in front of the doors, and then Holly J. and Anya walked in, that's when Travis went to Holly J. and they hugged. But Sav was starring dead at Anya, who's hair was down, slick, and brushed. Sav quickly made his way over to her, "Hi Anya" Sav said. "Hey Sav" Anya shot out before saying, "I'm gonna be late, seeyah later guys". Sav starred at her, knowing he wanted to be with her.**

**Mia made her way to the front door of the house, she knocked on it, a man answered it. "Who are you?" the man said, Mia could smell the beer on his breath. "I'm Mia, Roger's friend" Mia whispered. "Oh, the little bastard has friends" the man said laughing before taking a sip of his beer. Mia knew she was gonna regret doing what she was about to do next, she quickly made her way over to side of the house, and then a police officer, and social worker came, Roger's father was arrested, and Roger starred at Mia, he didn't say he hates her, but he said "Thank you Mia, you're a real friend" and the social worker took Roger to her car. Mia knew she had did the right thing, she had expected anger to come from Roger's mouth, but he was grateful for her action, Mia felt needed.**

**Anya was sitting on a bench, and was starring at Holly J. and Travis kissing, she felt disgusted, then she saw Sav. "Thank god, someone I can talk to" Anya said hugging the boy. "Yeah about that, Anya you look great" Sav said. "Yeah I know, thanks, man those two really go at it, I am so not looking forward to a boyfriend right now" Anya said, and that hit Sav like a bullet to the chest. "Oh, well I came over to talk to you about that project, due monday right" Sav said making conversation. "Yep" Anya said, noticing the boy was getting up to leave. Sav just walked away, and thought to himself, I almost made a complete idiot of myself, but somehow he knew that he would work up enough courage to finally ask Anya out.**


	9. YOU SEXY THING, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**009. "YOU SEXY THING, PART ONE"**

**There they stood a row of boys, Sav and Riley were at the steps talking, then Anya and Mia came over, "Hey who are they?" Mia asked, especially noticing the one in the middle. "Nic, and his boys" Riley shot out. "Nic?" Anya asked never hearing of the boy. "He was suspended before this school year started, something he did before we went on summer break" Sav finished. "Oh" Mia said, noticing that Riley, Sav, and Anya had all already walked up the steps. Mia then made her way down the steps, but thought don't get involved, and headed into the school building. **

**Jennifer was walking past the gym and then she looked in the window, she saw Brianna crying on the bleachers, so she opened the door, "Brianna, you okay?" Jennifer asked. The girl only sniffled once and dug her head deeper into her arms that were folded on top of her knees. Jennifer made her way over to her friend, and she placed one hand over her, "Look what's wrong?,you can tell me" Jennifer said assuring her friend, that she could keep a secret. Brianna looked up and spoke, "You remember my boyfriend?" Brianna asked. Jennifer looked confused, "The guy from Leonardo Grove?" Jennifer asked trying to figure out who her friend was talking about. "Yeah him, thing is, I saw him with this girl, they were kissing, and then he texted me a breakup message" Brianna said, then putting her head back down. Jennifer knew her friend was hurting, so she grabbed her hand, "Look sweety, you need some comfort food, we're going to The Dot" Jennifer finished as her and Brianna made their way out of the gym.**

**Mia was in a rush to get to her locker, it was the end of the day, Sav and Anya had promised to wait for her outside, so they could walk home together, Mia always wondered why Holly J. had insisted on walking herself home, but Mia didn't bother to question Holly J. with all she's been through this year. Mia turned around after putting her book in her locker, and closing it, she saw Nic standing there. "Hey there" Nic said. "Um...hey" Mia said trying to get pass the boy, "Somebody's in a hurry to get away from me" Nic said following close behind Mia. Mia couldn't believe he had noticed her, she wanted him bad, and he wanted her, so she just gave in and said, "What's it gonna take for me to get rid of you" Mia finished. "Be my girlfriend" Nic shot out without thinking of what's gonna happen next. "I hardly even know you" Mia said. "Well this would the time to get to know me" Nic said, not taking no for an answer. Mia finally said, "Okay, I'll see how this relationship goes for now, but you better be good the whole time" Mia finished walking out the doors, meeting her friends. Nic only starred at the girl wanting to kiss her.**

**Brianna and Jennifer were sitting at a table at the Dot, when Brianna's boyfriend and his new girlfriend walked in, "James!" Brianna said, "Tatianna" Brianna said looking at her like she wanted to prounce on her with open claws. "Brianna" Tatianna shot back, wanting to do the same. "Ladies calm down, we can work this out" James said, noticing Brianna holding a milkshake and a cup cake in her hand, Brianna then shoved the cupcake in Tatianna's face, and through the shake James's face, and then walked out, with Jennifer behind her. Tatianna balded up her fist and walked out and grabbed Brianna's hair, "You bitch!" Tatianna screamed, Brianna broke lose, "Let's see you grab my hair without me slitting your throat first this time!" Brianna shouted, Tatianna came towards Brianna, but Jennifer pushed Tatianna's body towards the wall, and Tatianna fell down. "You leave her alone slut!" Jennifer yelled, she then grabbed Brianna's arm and the two made their way down the side walk. Leaving Tatianna getting up by herself.**

**Mia was at home writing in her diary, she was writing about one thing, and one thing only how was she gonna start a relationship with Nic? Just then she heard a ruckuss coming from outside her room, she looked out the window, and saw a boy who looked like he was getting bullied, she then saw him, she saw Nic, Mia then closed her window, and started to cry, because that's the second time she's witnessed a violent act.**


	10. YOU SEXY THING, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**010. "YOU SEXY THING, PART TWO"**

**Mia was walking in the hall way, not one of those preppy walks she'd usually have, but one of those, I don't care anymore walks, she had a gray hoody on, she was covering the makeup that was running down her face, because she had just been crying, because of what she just saw. She felt alone, because she was afraid of confronting Nic, breaking up with him, and everything. **

**Brianna was walking down the street to get to school, when Tatianna was there waiting for her, with two other girls, Brianna started to run the other way, but there was girl waiting behind her, "Yeah bitch it's over!" Tatianna yelled before all four girls started to pound Brianna. Leslie and Lucas were down the street, when they saw it they started to run to help the person, "Yeah stop it!" Lucas yelled, the deep voice was enough to scare off to of the girls, but Tatianna and the other girl stayed there fighting. Leslie was the first one to get there, and she kicked one of the girls in the stomach and pushed them to the ground, Lucas grabbed Brianna, who was bleeding, "It's okay Brianna, we're here, it's okay" Lucas whispered holding the girl. **

**Sav and Anya were talking like they normally would, and then that's when they saw Mia walk into the class room, dressed like she didn't care, "Hey Mia" Sav said to his friend, Mia starred at the boy, and he and Anya both saw her makeup running, Anya then got up quickly and grabbed her friend's arm, and took her into the hall way, "Mia what's wrong?" Anya asked worriedly. "It's Nic" Mia said, "What did Nic do?" Anya asked, but Mia only turned her head and started to cry more, "What did Nic do?" Anya said asking more loudly this time, she and Mia then heard a loud thud, and they saw Nic bullying some kid, "Hey!" Anya shouted running over to the boy, "Anya wait no!" Mia shouted running after her friend. Nic then pulled the boy of the locker and the boy pushed him, and then Nic pushed him back harder into Anya who flew towards the locker combination with her mouth wide open. The boy ran off, and Anya yelped in pain, which made Sav and the teacher come outside. "Shit" Nic said, Mia then ran over to him and slapped him in the face, "We're done Nic, over, I never want to see you again!" Mia shouted, and Nic ran off, and Mia came to Anya, who was bleeding.**

**Jennifer came over to Brianna, and she saw her face, "Brianna what happened?" Jennifer asked concerned. "Tatianna and her buddies jumped me" Brianna said walking away, "Oh my god!" Jennifer said coming up behind her, "Don't worry, Lucas and Leslie were there, they helped me" Brianna said angrily, "Why are you mad at me?" Jennifer said, "Because you were supposed to have my back, goodbye Jennifer" Brianna said before leaving. Jennifer was left in the hall way wondering what just happened. **

**Mia and Sav were both in the hospital waiting room, just then Anya's parents came in, "What happened?" Anya's mother asked, Mia stood up, "Mr. and Mrs. MacPherson, Anya was in an accident, the doctor wanted to speak with you both" Mia said, and the two went to the room. Mia looked around the room, and she thought to herself, how could she let this get out of hand, Anya's hurt, it's her fault. Sav wrapped his arms around Mia, and she was automatically pulled into a hug, and she thought that she was safe with him, Mia finally knew she was gonna be okay.**


	11. CUT

**LAKEHURST**

**011. "CUT"**

**Every since Jane learned about her devastating past, no one believes her besides Holly J., she hasn't even told her mother about it. Jane eased her way into the school building, and saw her usual hang out spot, she saw Bruce and Johnny fooling around in the hall ways, and they bumped into Mr. Langston who was carrying scaples for Mrs. Combes, the science instructor. "I'll help you Mr. Langston" Jane said as she went to go help the man, "Thanks Jane, I swear sometimes I think you're the only 9th grader that's civilized" Mr. Langston said before leaving. Jane noticed her teacher had left behind one of the scaples, but by the time she was about to say something, he was gone, she looked at the tool, and then she thought about relieving stress, she put the scaple in her pocket, and quickly headed to her class.**

**Holly J. was standing outside of Travis's first class, apparently waiting for him, when he came out, he was automatically pulled into a kiss, "What's that for?" he asked. "For being a great boyfriend" Holly J. said. Travis then looked at her, "I've got band practice" Travis said, "That's the third time this week Travis, I'm beggining to think Sav's losing it!" Holly J. said trying not to get mad at her boyfriend. Holly J. then walked away. And Travis was there standing in the middle of the hall.**

**Jane rushed to the bathroom at her house, and Lucas was immediately pushed out of the way, "Wow, where's the fire Jane!" Lucas shouted to his sister. Jane was in the bathroom, she pulled the scaple out of her pocket, she then looked at it, and looked at her wrist, she gently started to cut, and a line of blood quickly rose, and Jane started to cry.**

**Travis quickly came into the band room, where Sav was, "Yo man, wassup!" Sav called to Travis. "Look man, I've been lying to Holly J. about where I've been going the past 3 days" Travis said in one breath. Sav couldn't believe what the boy had just said, "Dude why would you have to lie to Holly J.?" Sav said, but this time Holly J. had eased her way into the band room, "She's controlling" Travis said. Sav just nodded his head in shame, and Travis turned around and noticed Holly J., "Babe..." Travis started trying to explain, "Don't bother" Holly J. said tearing up inside, and she left, slamming the door behind her.**

**Jane was about to slit another piece of skin, when all of a sudden, Lucas burst into the bathroom, and he saw blood, and the scaple, "Jane what the hell?" Lucas said, not trying to let their mother hear him. Jane looked at her brother with fear, and thought he was gonna go to their mother, "Here clean yourself up, and give me the scaple" Lucas said, giving Jane a towel, and finishing up in a calm voice. Jane was astonished, and she was breathing hard, and she hugged her brother, and he told her, "It's gonna be okay sis" Lucas finished.**

**Holly J. was sitting on the bench, when she saw Travis coming over, "You want me to leave" Holly J. said, being sarcastic. "Look, Holly J., I wasn't thinking, but I still like you" Travis said. "Then why did you call me controlling" Holly J. said, without trying to make it sound like a question. "Because I'm a jerk, and I need you to forgive me" Travis said wrapping his arms around her. "You better be lucky I'm in the forgiving mood" Holly J. wrapping her arms around the boy, and Travis kissed her on the forehead, and Holly J. smiled.**


	12. WE WILL ROCK YOU

**LAKEHURST**

**012. "WE WILL ROCK YOU"**

**Sav had been preparing for this day, ever since he asked Riley and Travis to join the band, it was the day they were going to perform in front of the whole school rather than just the 8th grade. "You guys siked for today?" Sav asked his friends, feeling ethusiastic. Riley and Travis looked at each other, until Riley spoke up, "Sav man look about today, we we're kinda hoping that you would reschedule somehow" Riley finished with hesitation. Sav looked at the both of them in astonishment, "Are you serious!, just be there!" Sav finished before leaving the group, leaving Travis and Riley wondering what just happened. **

**Johnny was sitting on the bench and then he sighed, he noticed Bruce walking over, "Man look I got an idea" Bruce said sitting next to Johnny. "Wow the amazing Bruce has an idea" Johnny joked. "Be serious man, let's break into the school" Bruce said. "Let's be serious, dude you be serious, breaking into the school?, think about the charges" Johnny finished before grabbing his bag and walking away.**

**Mia was walking in the hall next to Riley, "And he just blew up" Riley said, "Wow, that doesn't sound like Sav" Mia said concerned. "Hey any word about Anya?" Riley asked. Mia hesitated before answering, "Yeah actually she's gonna be needing braces, thanks to yours truly" Mia said. "That wasn't your fault Mia, okay" Riley said assuring his friend. Then Sav walked by them, nearly knocking Mia down, "Where's the fire!" Mia called out, "Wherever your ex-boyfriend is!" Sav said, not noticing he had said those words. "Wow" Mia said in a high voice, leaving the other way, "Mia!, I'm sure he didn't mean it" Riley called out to Mia, he then went around the corner hoping to catch up to Sav.**

**It was night at LAKEHURST and Johnny and Bruce were at the school, "I can't believe you talked me into this" Johnny whispered to Bruce. "Yeah right man, you know you want to" Bruce said, but when he spreaded his arms, he didn't notice where the hammer went, and it flew through the doors, Johnny and Bruce ran down the stairs and down the street.**

**Sav came up to his friends the next day, "I'm sorry guys, I guess I was being a real jerk" he said apologizing. "It's okay" Riley, Mia, and Travis all said at exactly the same time. "So what's with the glass?" Sav asked wanting to be filled in. "It's a long story" Mia said wrapping her arms around the boys shoulders, as they began to walk down the stairs, with Travis and Riley behind them.**

**"So who did it?" Mr. Sheppard asked talking to Johnny, Johnny didn't want to rat out his friend, but he didn't want to be suspended this late in the school year either, so he said "That dude Rivera" Johnny whispered, he then felt great, because Rivera had always talked about leaving the school anyway. Johnny then saw his friend through the glass, and he knew that Bruce was a one of a kind friend. **


	13. BIRTHDAY BASHED

**LAKEHURST**

**013. "BIRTHDAY BASHED"**

**Holly J. was in her bed waking up with a smile on her face, because she knew what today was, her 14th birthday, and her mother had always talked about throwing her a party, and Holly J. would invite all of her friends to her party, but first she had to get the invitations out. "Today you are different, Holly J." she said to herself before heading out the door.**

**Mia and Anya were both in the hallway walking to their lockers, when they saw an invitation taped to their lockers, "Holly J.'s birthday party!" Anya exclaimed before Mia could even have the chance to open her envelope. "What no way!, a party!" Mia shouted, not noticing that Sav and Riley over heard her, "Party when, where, what for?" Sav asked all in one. "Holly J.'s birthday party" Anya said. Riley and Sav looked back and forth at one another, not thinking that they were invited. Then Holly J. came by the group, "Don't worry you two are invited too" Holly J. said reassuring her friends. Sav and Riley high-fived one another and went down the hall, leaving Holly J. smiling at the two of them.**

**Jennifer was in the gym studying for her exam, when Brianna walked in the door. "Hey Jennifer" Brianna said sitting next to the girl, "Hi" Jennifer whispered, not knowing if Brianna was still mad at her or not. "Look I over exaggerated the other day, I told you off, and it was cool sorry" Brianna said. "It's okay...friends?" Jennifer finished with a question, that sounded more like a statement, "Friends" Brianna said, hugging the girl. **

**Holly J.'s mother was setting up the tables for the party, and Holly J. was counting everything they had, "It's gonna be perfect" Holly J. whispered to herself, Just then a hand came around her hips and a boy kissed her gently on the cheek, "Of course it's gonna be perfect, it's about you" Travis whispered, obviously hearing what she had said. Holly J. turned around and kissed the boy, happy he showed up to her party.**

**Mia was putting all of her things into her mother's car, as she was in front of Holly J.'s house, she turned around, and dropped her makeup, but a boy picked it up for her, "Thanks...Lucas right?" Mia asked noticing who had just helped her. "Yep you got it" Lucas said, "You alright?" Lucas finished asking Mia, while putting his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah I'm totally fine" Mia said, watching the boy leave on his skateboard, as she just stood there in amazement.**

**Everything was going great for Holly J., then she heard screaming, and Holly J. saw her sister, Heather, and her mother arguing in front of her friends, so she ran over, "Mom what's Heather doing here?" Holly J. asked her mother, "I don't know but she was just leaving" Holly J.'s mother finished before grabbing Heather's arm, and pulling her, but Heather only retorted with "Let go of me Bitch!" Heather shouted as she pushed her own mother into the pool, "I'm out, seeyah later bitches!" Heather shouted before leaving party, Holly J. only looked around at the crashed party, she started to tear up, so she ran into her house, and up the stairs, and slammed the door behind her.**

**Travis eased his way up the stairs and around the corner, he opened the door to Holly J.'s room, and he wrapped his arms around the crying girl, "It's gonna be okay, babe" Travis whispered so only Holly J. could hear him, she then snuggled into his arm and sniffled one more time before saying, "Thank you", and Travis smiled.**


	14. SCREAM!, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**014. "SCREAM!, PART ONE"**

**It was the last day of school for everyone, and exams were being taken seriously. Mia was at the lunch table with a book, and then Lucas walked over to her, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were stalking me" Mia exclaimed looking up noticing the boy, "Not really, I'm not the stalker type" Lucas finished sitting next to Mia. **

**Leslie made her way to the cafeteria, but peered into the window, and saw Lucas sitting with Mia, and decided to go eat her lunch outside, when she got outside, she sat down, and then a boy came and sat next to her, "Hey" the boy said, and Leslie looked at him like he was crazy, "Um you are?" Leslie asked talking to the boy, "Oh, excuse me where are my manners, I'm Reggie" the boy said, holding out his hand for Leslie to shake it, "Leslie" she whispered turning quickly to take a bite of her sandwhich, the boy only starred at her, like he was in love, "You wanna go to the movies" Reggie asked her, "Sure, I've go not else better to do" Leslie said agreeing to go to the movies with the boy. **

**Mia was walking in the hall way with Anya and Holly J. on her opposite sides, "Are you sure he was hitting on you?" Holly J. asked, "I'm sure" Mia said, "Wow, you're like popular now, but if I were you I'd be careful, he's an 11th grader, and you're a 8th grader, do the math" Anya said, trying to get her friend to agree with her, then she left, "Don't listen to her, if I were you I would do something to make sure that boy wouldn't go looking for someone else" Holly J. said leaving Mia thinking about what she could do. **

**Sav looked around the room, as he held his drumb sticks in his hand, remembering his time in the band, "Hey man, ready for football next year?" Riley asked Sav coming into the band room, "Yep, might as well be" Sav said, by that time, Travis had come into the band room as well, "What's going on?" Sav asked looking at the both of them, "Riley and I were thinking, after football season every year, we should bring the band back up, sound cool" Travis said with a question in the end. "Heck yeah!" Sav shouted jumping in the air with glee.**

**Leslie was in Reggie's car, they were kissing, "Wait Reggie, can you slow down?" Leslie asked, but he wouldn't, he threw her down and forced himself onto her, "Stop!, Reggie cut it out!" Leslie screamed louder and louder, but she just blacked out after the last scream, not doing anything, just laying there motionless, and afraid, Reggie then pushed her out of the car, and then drove off, Leslie just layed there, knowing she had just been raped, and there was nothing she could do, and no one she could call.**


	15. SCREAM!, PART TWO S1

**LAKEHURST**

**015. "SCREAM!, PART TWO"**

**(season finale)**

**Leslie walked into the school the next day, she saw Reggie, but she didn't walk that way, and Lucas came up behind her, "How's my bestfriend?" he said tickling her, "Get off" Leslie shouted, and then later she walked into the girls bathroom, she raced to the stall, and she started to cry. Holly J. and Anya walked into the bathroom, and then they heard crying, "Who's in here?" Holly J. called. Leslie then came out, "I'm fine" Leslie said, but Holly J. blocked her way, "I didn't ask if you were okay, what's wrong Leslie?" Holly J. asked. Leslie knew she had to talk to someone, she didn't think it would be an 8th grader, but she opened her mouth, "That Reggie kid, last night we were at the movies, and he wouldn't stop, he raped me and he threw me out onto the ground and drove away" Leslie finished in one breath and then breaking down, Holly J. put her hand over her mouth, and then went down to Leslie's level, "Have you talked to your mother?" Holly J. asked, "No" Leslie said. "Well someone told me that it can be the best thing you can do right now" Holly J. finished remembering Jane's words. Leslie only looked at the girl.**

**Mia was in the hall way with Lucas, and then they saw Reggie walking by, and then Lucas bumped into him by accident, "My bad man" Lucas said, "Whatever, clutz, your worst than your friend" Reggie said walking away, "Excuse me" Lucas said grabbing the boy, "What friend?" Lucas said finishing up, "Whatever she says, she wanted it!" Reggie shouted. Lucas then pushed Reggie away, and then looked at Mia, and the two wondered what happened.**

**Jane picked up a yellow paper, and shouted in the hall way, "Come on people another play, who's with me!" Jane shouted, finally agreeing with one of the school's plays, everyone then crowded around her, and Lucas saw his sister back to her old self, and he then saw Leslie in the hallway, he ran over to her, "Leslie!" he shouted, she turned around. "What happened last night?" Lucas asked his friend, "Last night I was with Reggie, and things got out of hand, I was raped Lucas, and please I want to tell people on my own, right now I need a friend" Leslie finished, Lucas starred at her for a while.**

**Sav, Riley, and Travis were all in the cafeteria, and then Holly J. and Anya came in, "Baby!" Travis shouted kissing Holly J., "Wow you two get a room" Sav said joking around. Anya and Riley laughed at this, as Mia made her way into the lunch, "What's up party animals?" Mia said to her friends before pulling up a sit and sitting down at the their table. "This year has been a great one, even though I got braces" Anya said trying to make a joke. Holly J. thought about the words, and noticed Leslie talking to Lucas, and then he put his arms around her, and Holly J. smiled because she knew Leslie was on her way to telling the truth, and Holly J. knew that she, herself, was on her way to becoming a 9th grader.**


End file.
